New Mario Party Forum Style
New Mario Party Forum Style (NMPFS to be abbreviated) is a game made up by Dark Boo. This game is the newly redefined version of the previous game Mario Party Forum Style. This game includes high-definition spaces and a list of interactive mini-games. It still has the same rules as the precedent Mario Party Forum Style. So far, the game has not been introduced but is currently in progress of completion. Overall Gameplay The rules are the same as the original MPFS. Whoever obtains the most stars; in some cases coins, in a set number of turns wins the game. If tied with stars, it will depend on whoever has the most coins. If both requirements are met, the player who wins will be decided by random.org. Each board map has its own unique way of obtaining a star. (See Board Maps for more information) Each board map in NMPFS has its own rules in how to obtain a star. When the game commences, everyone will receive 10 coins. Turn order will be decided by random.org. You all will move by your command. You can take your turn by posting anytime but acknowledge the turn order. You don't want to ruin your plans by not acknowledging the turn order given. After everyone has taken their turn, it will be time for a mini-game. The type of mini-game will be decided on what space a player lands on. The main colors are blue and red. Any other space besides Red and Blue space will result in random.org deciding your color code. Each mini-game has its own set of rules to follow. You may either gain or lose coins depending on the outcome of the mini-game. After the mini-game has been done, it will be the next turn. Characters In total, there are 11 characters you can play as. The characters are shown below: Board Maps At the moment, there are 3 board maps done. Each board map has a different objective to follow in order to get stars. Some board maps from MPFS are not remade for NMPFS due to complications. Spaces 'Bonus Space Effects' The Bonus Space is replacing the DK Space from MPFS. This space will give you a random bonus. Here are the bonuses this space can give you: *10 coins *20 coins *30 coins *40 coins *50 coins *1 star *Blue Card 'Bowser Space Effects' Bowser Space has numerous effects once landed on. These effects will be randomized and will be chosen by random.org. Here are the effects that can happen: *'Bowser's Equilibrium' (Everyone will have the same amount of coins) *'Bowser's Star Steal' (The player who landed on Bowser will lose 1 star. If no star is present, they will lose 20 coins) *'Bowser's Battle Mini-Game' (Whoever lose the Mini-Game will receive lose either 30, 40, or 50 coins) *'Bowser's Present' (The player who landed on Bowser will lose either 15, 20, 25, or 30 coins) *'Bowser's Potluck' (Everyone will lose either 10, 20, or 30 coins) *'Bowser's Charity' (The player who landed on Bowser will lose either 30, 45, or 60 coins and those coins will be distributed evenly among the other players) *'Bowser's Pass' (Bowser will do nothing...) Cards Cards have special effects that help the player out by doing different effects. They can either be bought from a Card Store or picked up by passing a Card Space. Some cards from MPFS will not be in NMPFS and some cards have changed. You can buy as many cards as you can carry but you can't get rid of any if you are doing so. If you have the max number of cards, you can discard and buy new cards 'Green Cards' These cards only affect the player who uses them. They may affect a variety of things from dice blocks, traps, coins, etc. 'Red Cards' These cards are placed on the board as roadblock traps. Their effects will trigger once a person (excluding the user) passes it and/or lands on it. This trap will disappear once triggered and whatever that trap covers (Blue/Red Space) effect will take place 'Yellow Cards' These cards are placed on the board as a Character Space. Their effects are triggered whenever an opponent lands on it (The user collects a 5 coin bonus). The owner will always receive the total amount taken from the opponent(s). These character spaces never disappear unless it's a Star Space or if someone covers the space with their own trap. 'Blue Cards' These cards are used on the player who uses it. These also have special effects that the regular cards don’t have that may help you out significantly. Last 5 Turns Fiasco When playing NMPFS, once the game has reached the final 5 turns, a fiasco will commence. The current stats will be announced and Dark Boo will spin the Event Wheel. There are 8 different events that can be triggered at that moment. Here are the 8 events: Triple Prize (Indigo Section): Blue, Red, Friend, Plus, Minus, and Character Spaces will be tripled. Blue Spaces will give 9 coins, Red Spaces will take 9 coins, Friend Spaces will give 30 coins to two players, Plus Spaces will give 30 coins, Minus Spaces will take 30 coins, and Character Spaces will give 15 coins. Friend Spaces -> Duel Spaces (Purple Section): All Friend Spaces will become Duel Spaces for the duration of the game. Bowser's Surprise (Black Section): Bowser will come and make everyone play a high stakes Battle Game. He may force every player to put in 100 coins, or may force everyone to put in 3 stars. Red Spaces -> Minus Spaces (Red Section): All Red Spaces will become Minus Spaces for the duration of the game. +5 Character Spaces (Orange Section): The player in 4th Place will receive 5 Character Spaces that will be put on the board at random locations. No one knows what type of space are those spaces. +50 Coins (Yellow Section): The player in 4th Place will receive 50 coins. Bonus Event (Green Section): A Bonus Event for the board map will engage. Each Bonus Event depends on the Board Map. See Board Maps for further information about the Bonus Events for each board map. Red Spaces -> Bowser Spaces (Blue Section): All Red Spaces will become Bowser Spaces for the duration of the game. End of the Game At the end of the game, we will announce the number of stars and coins all players have. Bonus Stars are given out after the current scores before the ''FINAL ''scores are announced. Bonus Stars are based on player's stats and if they win the Bonus Star, they will receive 1 star. There are 6 different Bonus Stars, but only 3 of them will be announced. Since you won't know which Bonus Stars will be announced, try your hardest to fulfill as many requisites for Bonus Stars as possible!